1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display apparatus for displaying a window image and, more particularly, is directed to a display apparatus for displaying a window image in which a display position of the window image on a display screen is pointed to by a coordinate data input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a window display apparatus employed in a conventional portable computer, a variety of icons 84 are displayed on an icon area (i.e., standby area) 82 of a display screen 8 as shown in FIG. 1. If the user pushes (pen-down) a predetermined icon 84 (e.g., "printing type" icon 84 on the display screen 8 with a pen (not shown) which is a coordinate data input device, drags the pen up to an input display area (data writing area) 86 under the pen-down state and releases the pen from the display screen 8 (pen-up), then such icon 84 is displayed on the display screen 8 as a window (e.g., printing type plate) 84L in an enlarged scale as shown in FIG. 1.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technique, if the pen-up position is displaced in the lateral direction (in the left and right direction) of the display screen 8, the enlarged icon, i.e., the window 84L is displayed on the display screen 8 under the condition such that a part thereof is omitted as shown by a phantom block in FIG. 2. The reason for this is that the window display apparatus is programmed so as to move the window 84L at its upper center 84c by the penpoint of the pen as shown in FIG. 3. Further, also when the the pen-up position is displaced in the longitudinal direction (upper and lower direction) of the display screen 8, then the window 84L is displayed on the display screen 8 under the condition such that a part thereof is omitted as shown by a phantom block in FIG. 4.